


Merry Christmas

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Lance and Keith forgot a present for Shiro on Christmas day. Scared they ruined Christmas they show up late only to have the best holiday they could have hoped for.





	Merry Christmas

“Lance, where are you? We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago.” Keith complained. It was exactly how he had expected things to go. He knew it the second Lance asked to sleep in. 

“Five more minutes!” Lance shouted from the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he opened the door to find his boyfriend eating a bowl of cereal, brushing his hair, putting on pants, and had soap covering his face. Keith let out a short roar of laughter. 

“Shut up. You’re the one who let me sleep in. Not my fault you don’t care about your appearance. Could you get me my shirt?” 

“Even if I dragged you out of bed you would have crawled back in anyways.” Keith scolded as he went to grab Lance’s shirt. It sat at the end of the bed, Lance at least picked out his outfits the night before. One less thing on their list of morning chores. 

Before Keith could bring the shirt into the bathroom, Lance ran out and tossed the empty bowl in the sink. He then proceeded to slip his way over to Keith to grab his shirt. 

“Thanks babe.” He kissed Keith on the cheek and threw it on. Before he could finish buttoning it up Keith noticed a bruise on his side. 

“What’s this from?” He asked as he poked the bruise. Lance winced a little and swatted his hand away. 

“Tables, they’re out to get me.” Lance joked. 

“Nice.” Keith said with an eyeroll. “I’ll start packing up the presents.” he offered. If his memory served him right, Lance had at least ten other things to his morning routine. However, as for himself, he had been done ten minutes ago. He was ashamed to have been that late, but being late never bothered Lance. ‘It’s better to be fashionably late, and it’s not like a life or death situation.’ 

“Did you wrap the present for Matt?” Lance shouted from the bedroom as Keith grabbed the first presents. He placed the presents by the door. Hoping that he might be able to make it in one trip if he could stack them the right way. 

“Yes, but where’s Shiro’s present?” Keith heard something drop from the bedroom. He felt a cold sweat start to overwhelm his body. Didn’t they get him an ugly sweater as a gag gift? But wait, they didn’t buy that. What about the number one dad mug? That would have been so funny! What did they get him? Keith prayed that what he thought they did wasn’t true.…

“Keith! You better be messing with me.” Lance ran from the bedroom. He checked under the tree to count six presents left. Their presents to each other they plan to open after the party. 

“I wish I was. We forgot Shiro.” He had always been the hardest to shop for! Never asking for anything. 

“What are we going to do? Most places are closed today! It’s Christmas! And we’re already late for the party!” Lance started pacing. 

“Let me double check. Maybe one of the places we stopped at before is open.” Keith said as he pulled out his phone to look at the hours of places. Closed. Closed. Open! “Grab some wrapping paper and tape. I’ll pack up the presents. We can wrap Shiro’s present on the way.” 

“You found a place?” 

“Yes. Let’s go.” Keith skillfully balanced the presents; carefully maneuvering the slippery driveway. Lance tore out the door behind him and threw the wrapping supplies in the back seat before helping Keith with the presents. 

“Geez, what are you doing? That’s like the Mt. Everest of presents. You’ll fall.” Lance scolded. Just as Lance took some of the presents, Keith slipped, one knee hit the ground and the slushy snow quickly soaked through his thin pants. None of the presents slipped, however. “See!” 

“I was fine until you started messing with the presents.” Keith answered impatiently. Lance helped him put the presents in the back. Once that was done, Keith hopped in the driver’s seat with Lance sitting next to him. 

~ ~ ~

“These presents are horrible.” Lance complained. “Shiro’s going to think we don’t care about him.” 

“Lance, calm down. I’m sure he’ll get a good laugh out of it.” They ended up getting him the #1 Dad mug, along with a new watch, and tissue paper to stuff in the mug and hide the watch in it. 

“I hope so. I guess you would know better than me anyways.” Lance tried his best not to sound jealous, but that always tended to happen when he spoke about Shiro. They’ve been friends for years, but Keith and him always seemed to get along better. Like they had some kind of connection that just couldn’t be formed. 

“We’ll have that discussion after the party.” Lance’s face turned bright red. They both knew how it always ends up. Lots of kissing, messy bed sheets, and endless ‘I love you’s’. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it this time!” Lance complained. One of the few times he didn’t mean it. 

“You sure, mi amor?” Keith asked and nudged him a little. 

“You’re Spanish is so bad, please stop.” Lance teased. It’s true, Keith’s Spanish is really bad, but it still made his heart flutter every time he attempted for Lance’s sake. 

“I love you.” Keith commented and squeezed Lance’s hand. This made Lance suspicious. He never says it randomly like that. Never. 

~ ~ ~

“You’re here!” Hunk jumped up when the ‘fashionably late’ couple made it to the party. The haphazardly wrapped present match the rest. Guess it’s a good thing Keith did most of the wrapping. He wasn’t the best, but Lance found it useful. No one would be able to guess what the presents are anyways. 

“Finally! We weren’t allowed to touch the pie until you got here.” Pidge muttered through a fork full of pie. She had most likely got it the second they parked the car. Pidge normally didn’t get into the feasting part of Christmas, but that was Allura’s homemade apple-cinnamon pie. Lance gasped and made a beeline for the dessert table. 

“Good to see you.” Shiro smiled and patted Keith on the shoulder. They shared a long glance at each other, and Lance, who had a mouthful of pie, got even more suspicious. 

“Good morning Lance, Keith. Sorry we didn’t wait to open presents.” Allura walked in from the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry, we brought some more.” Keith set the presents down under the tree, and something surprising happened. Allura hugged him. 

“Good luck.” She whispered in his ear. 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” He whispered back. Lance stood by the dessert table. Slowly inching his way to Hunk. If anyone would tell him what’s going on it would be him, to add a little more motivation Lance brought a second piece of pie with him. 

“How’s it going, Lance? I was scared you were having a bad hair day.” Allura teased as she greeted him. She surprised him by taking the piece of cake, but that was momentarily forgotten as someone pushed him from behind. He turned to see Hunk shrug. Keith held his arms to make sure he wouldn’t fall. 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked, watching Keith like a hawk. 

“Look who’s under the mistletoe.” Coran sang. 

“I thought things would be a little more subtle, sorry.” Keith said before leaning in for a kiss. The two kissed, but Lance pulled away quickly as he now knows for sure something is wrong. “I got you something special.” Keith handed him a small pocket-sized box. 

The room collectively held their breaths as Lance opened the box. Inside sat a silver band with a smaller colored band in the middle. On one side it was blue, and the other red, in the middle the two colors blended into purple. It’s beautiful. Lance was left speechless as Keith got on one knee. 

“Will you marry me?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Lance answered breathlessly. The room broke out in cheer. Keith stood and hurriedly helped Lance put the ring on as though he would change his mind any second. “Did you have this planned? Why did you let me sleep in then? I didn’t know this would be my present, otherwise I would have been ready at six.” 

“I wanted you to be in a good mood, and I mean, I was a little nervous.” Keith answered sheepishly. 

“This is the best Christmas ever.” Lance spoke as he looked between the ring and his lover. 

~ ~ ~

Lance and Keith were pressured into opening their presents first as everyone else had already opened most of theirs. The only problem with the earlier proposal was that none of the other presents could even compare to the beautiful scene that had taken place moments ago. So far the couple had gotten three gift cards, two games of Mario Kart; it’s like they want to ruin the marriage before it even happens, and a box of condoms, from Pidge and Matt. 

“You know, for being the youngest of the group you have the dirtiest sense of humor I have ever seen.” Lance commented as he passed the box off to Keith. 

“Thanks, we’ll be sure to put these to good use.” Keith teased. Pidge screamed and covered her ears. Lance turned a shade of bright red that most of the room was scared he would explode. 

Once the condom trauma passed the rest of the group opened their presents. Hunk got a recipe book; Pidge, a new video game to mess around with her coding skills; Matt, a book of ciphers; Allura, a necklace with everyone’s birthstones so maybe next year she could remember all of their birthdays, she did forget Lance, Hunk, and Coran’s birthdays this year; Coran, a thousand piece puzzle with extra pieces, it was lame, but they couldn’t think of much more for him; and lastly, Shiro. Lance and Keith silently held hands hoping that he wouldn’t hate the present. 

“It’s perfect.” Matt whispered to his husband. However, he wasn’t very good at being quiet so everyone heard. “We should tell them.” 

“No, nothing is set in stone.” Shiro answered and put the mug down. He picked up the watch that was poorly hidden inside and played around with it. 

“Please, this might be a good sign!” Matt complained. 

“Fine, but don’t get everyone excited.” 

“Shiro and I applied for adoption! You all remember Amber? The little girl that started following Shiro around after we went to that orphanage to help out. We’re trying to adopt her.” Matt spoke happily. 

“Are you serious? That’s awesome!” Lance cheered. Allura smiled and nodded. Keith looked shocked. His best friend is going to be a dad? Shiro, being the kind person he is would make a wonderful parent, but it’s a little unsettling to think he would really be a father. 

The rest of the party consisted of talking about Matt and Shiro’s possible adoption, and the planning of Lance and Keith’s wedding. Coran, of course, ended up drinking too much eggnog and started singing all of the Christmas carols he knew. Eventually people started joining in. It is Christmas anyways. The room filled with a sense of comfort and happiness that can only be fulfilled by the merriment of friends. No one worried about what the rest of the year, and the next, would hold because they all knew it was going to be filled with new opportunities and old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short and rushed. I created it a few days before Christmas for a contest, and I rushed to get it done in time. I hadn't got to uploading it on here until now. Mainly because I forgot about it. Whoops.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and the cutesy fluff was still able to reach you!


End file.
